elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Humans
(This article only notes generic non-speaking humans; see NPCs for a list of special NPCs.) There are many different types of Humans that you can encounter. Not all of them are hostile. Note that eating human corpses will cause you to become insane, which gives you a variety of negative status effects for many turns. You have a chance, however, to receive a mutation that allows you to eat human flesh without penalty every time you eat a human corpse. Types of Human Fallen Soldier Fallen Soldiers are always neutral, unless you are fighting in the arena or are in a "hunting" quest. They are very hard to kill for low-level characters. They will fight nearby enemies and most likely destroy them, or at the very least draw fire away from you. Little Girl Similar to the Fallen Soldier. You may choose one of these as your first pet upon entering Vernis. Younger Sister A pet that can be obtained through a rare book named "Little Sister's Diary". Little Sister These Little Sisters are special versions that appear after you kill a Big Daddy. They are used in a quest in the Cyber Dome. Capture them with a "Little Ball", or kill them if you want to eat the food that they drop which permanently increases a stat. Beware, attacking Big Daddies incurs a karma penalty, as does attacking these Little Sisters. Due to a change to prevent you from being able to breed quest NPCs in a previous patch (which patch?), leaving a little sister in a ranch will result in a handful of younger sisters. Young Lady A pet that can be obtained through a rare book named "Girl's Diary". This item can be purchased at Miral and Garok's workshop for 25 small medals. Has the ability to throw random potions in battle, which may miss and hit you or other pets, including Molotov cocktails that can destroy items. Punk Punks are always neutral. They use guns to attack any monsters that may provoke them. Less tough than Fallen Soldiers, but it is suggested that you do not engage them in battle until you are at around level 10. Can be found in the Cyber Dome. Gangster Hostile enemy that runs up to melee you. Average in difficulty. Nurse Nurses are considered hostile monsters (if you have a nurse close by and another hostile far away and you hit 'f'ire, you will aim for the nurse); however, all they do is constantly cast Healing Touch on you. They will do it until you kill them or they die from over-casting. Despite this, they do NOT make good pets; nurses regard their actions as being hostile, and as such will only "attack" enemies with their healing spell. Note that in Elona+ this behavior has been fixed; Nurses now heal themselves when damaged, and attack their foes with melee weapons. Wizard of Elea A somewhat powerful monster whose primary attack is Magic Arrow. They only cast their spells from melee range, but they're somewhat fast, allowing them to get within range quickly. Their melee attack that they use occasionally is nothing to worry about. Can be found mixed in a horde with the other type of Elea enemy. Warrior of Elea A tough melee type enemy. They run up to you can hit you in the face repeatedly, like all melee-type enemies, and may occasionally fling a throwing weapon at you if you are out of melee range. Careful, they are capable of shield bashes, which can dim you. Can be found mixed in a horde with the other type of Elea enemy. Juere Infantry A generic Juere soldier, they have blonde hair and a black overcoat, can be hard at start but you should be about even at level 4 or 5. Juere Swordsman A slightly upgraded version of the Juere Infantry, seems equivalent to a level 6 player character of the same race. Yerles Machine Infantry An enemy that looks like a soldier wearing a gas mask. Their primary weapons are guns (normal or laser). At the level where you first encounter these (their spawns are common on puppy cave level 4), they can be pretty damaging. They attack with their guns while backing up to make sure you don't get into melee range. If you're a caster, they'll likely not be a problem for your spells, but if you're melee, you may need to run unless you can back them into a corner or use the terrain to outsmart them. Once you get some more armor, they become nothing more than nuisances. Yerles Elite Machine Infantry A faster, stronger, more deadly version of the Yerles Machine Infantry. It's unlikely that these will give you any real problems, however. has the highest firearms skill for a pet-able monster. it's pretty wimpy even if you equip it with good items, though Hard Gay Hard Gay is a cameo of a Japanese TV personality by the same name. He is always hostile, and will explode if he gets within melee range. Makes his presence known on a local map by shouting "Foooo." Watch that message window. Kamikaze Samurai Another fast monster whose attack is to blow himself up on you. Much more damaging than the Kamikaze Yeek, but less so than the bomb rock. Rogue Warrior Hostile. Usually appears as a Rogue Bosses' escort. When generated as a rogue boss' escort their level will be different from their dungeon-dwelling brethren (scaled to your own level) , and the level will be marked alongside their names when you look at them (asterisk key.) Melees you. Also uses throwing weapons if you are far away (rocks, shurikens, even grenades.) Rogue Archer Hostile. Usually appears as a Rogue Bosses' escort. When generated as a rogue boss' escort their level will be different from their dungeon-dwelling brethren (scaled to your own level) , and the level will be marked alongside their names when you look at them (asterisk key.) Shoots at you with guns, and may carry the Arbalest. Rogue Wizard Hostile. Usually appears as a Rogue Bosses' escort. When generated as a rogue boss' escort their level will be different from their dungeon-dwelling brethren (scaled to your own level) , and the level will be marked alongside their names when you look at them (asterisk key.) Kill these first as they enjoy casting fire bolt. Can also cast hexes on you, like Slow. Low HP, average evasive ability. Mercenary Warrior/Archer/Wizard May be found in dungeons, but usually accompanies roaming shopkeepers. Usually neutral, unless you try to kill a roaming shopkeeper. Fairly high-level (~25). Don't aggravate them unless you're fairly strong. Warrior/Wizard/Rogue Guild Member Found in the respective guilds. Neutral, unless you barged into the guild when you are not a member. Since they are in the guild, expect them to be pretty drat good at whatever their guild focuses on. If you obtain the Incognito effect while trespassing, they will become neutral until you either leave the guild or save and reload. Silver eyed Witch High level (~25) enemies with claymores. They can hit fairly hard, but the main thing about them is their ability to use the Insult special action, which may dim you (can be resisted with high Mind resistance? May drop the artifact, the Claymore. Category:Bestiary